Fallen
by Jaspers1AndOnly
Summary: "Would I ever be able to love someone again? Probably not. After what Loren had done, it seemed impossible. But looking into Starks eyes I actually felt something. Something I had never felt before. Was I in love?.." better summary inside! R R!
1. First Site

**So… yeah. This is my first official fic. Hope you enjoy :) please read the A/N at the bottom!**

**-NAT-**

**Chapter 1, First sight **

**Stark P.O.V**

"Stupid dog…" I muttered

Duchess had ONCE AGAIN started chasing a cat.

"Duchess!" I screamed, but it was no use. "come girl!"

She froze and looked at me for one second, then went right back to chasing her goal.

"Guess not…"

"What is that THING?"

Some chick was yelling at me, but I was too shocked by her beauty and the evil look she had about her, to respond.

"Uhhh…"

"And who are you?"

No answer.

"Answer me!"

The authority in her voice brought me back to reality.

"My name is Stark, and that "thing" is Duchess"

No need to mention she was a dog…

"Dogs are not allowed at the House of Night."

What the fuck? Not cool!

"But she's my version of a cat! She chose me! Couldn't you please make one except..."

"Wait, your James Stark?"

Took her long enough! It took all my will power not to say that out loud, but instead I simply responded:

"Yes….?"

"Then follow me."

Scared to do otherwise, I followed.

She led me to a big room filled with fledgings, tables, and a big statue of Nyx in the middle.

"So, I take it this is the lunchroom." I said it as a statement, not a question.

"This is the dining hall." _Ok then…_

She led me to a group of fledgings containing 4 girls and 2 boys. The girl in the middle had her head down, and the hot blonde next to her appeared to be comforting her.

"James, I would like you to meet Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters, and her group. This is Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite, Damien, and Jack."

As soon as soon as Zoey looked up, 2 things happened;

I heard her sarcastically sneer: "hello Neferet" (so that was this chick's name? Good to know.)

I don't know what happened, but suddenly I fell head over heels in love with her. Don't ask me how or why, but I just did.

I normally tried to stay away from girls because I was afraid of falling for them. I wasn't always successful, but I tried. What, with the way I am it would never work. If I was thinking about her while doing archery… it just wouldn't work. End of discussion. But looking at Zoey, with her beautiful features, and her long dark hair… I lost all sense of self control.

Ah hell!

**Ok, so yeah I know it's been a while. For those of you who have read this before, I'm fixing up all the grammer/word errors. I DO NOT WANT TO GIVE UP ON THIS STORY so please be patient with me. Lol. **

**-NAT-**


	2. First Site part 2

**Well here's chapter 2! **

**-NAT-**

**Chapter 2, first sight, part 2**

**Zoey P.O.V**

Stevie Rae….

I couldn't stop thinking about her. I knew she had been getting sick. She told me it was nothing. No big deal. And I believed her. But hell! I had no idea she was rejecting the change! It was the last thing I would have expected! I was too busy worrying about myself _to_ suspect it! And now she was gone… every time, that realization left me numb and breathless, like someone had just socked me in the gut. I didn't want to believe any of this. It was all just some sick nightmare that I would soon wake up from.

I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek. I lowered my head and covered my face with my hair in case any more decided to show up.

"Are you going to be ok?" I heard Aphrodite ask.

"Not really…" but before I could say anymore I heard Neferet talking to someone.

"This is the dining hall."

"Oh" I didn't recognize this voice. Was he new?

"James, I would like you to meet Zoey Redbird, leader of the Dark Daughters, and her group. This is Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite, Damien, and Jack."

Who was she introducing me to? I looked up only to be met by a pair of beautiful brown eyes, framed by a cute face.

"Hello Neferet." I thought I tried to keep the sarcasm outta that… oh well.

I still hadn't taken my eyes off this cute boy, and he hadn't taken his off mine either.

"Zoey, I would like you to meet James Stark, I would also like it if you and Damien would show him around and help him get settled." Then she turned to Damien: "Damien, James will be sharing a room with you… since Eric has changed there will be an opening."

"Eric won't be rooming with me?" he questioned.

"No" she replied with the fakest look of pity on her face.

"I'm sorry, which one is Damien?" James had finally shifted his gaze to Neferet. Before she could speak, Damien replied:

"Um, James, I am." He had raised his hand as if he was in class.

"Ok cool, but, um, I preferred to be called Stark, not James."

"Sure thing." Damien said blushing.

I couldn't help but giggle, his gayness was definitely showing!

"Well I must be going!" Neferet replied, a fake smile plastered on her face. Could no one else see the evil behind it? Cause I sure as hell could!

As soon as she was gone I looked back at Stark. He really was hot. I hadn't noticed before but he was wearing a plain black t-shirt with jeans. He had shaggy brown hair that he had to keep blowing out of his face.

Ugh. The last thing I needed on my mind right now was another guy. What, with Heath, Eric and just getting over being raped by Loren. Not to mention just losing my best friend. Any more crap and I was gonna have a mental break down!

At the moment, everyone was silent. Stark was just standing there staring at me intensely. I guess it was up to me to break the silence.

"So Stark, are you hungry?"

No answer.

"Stark?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Welcome back to earth wise guy! She asked if you were hungry." Aphrodite sneered.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh!

"Oh! Yeah!" he said blushing.

I giggled and gestured for him to follow me. Together, we walked up to the lunch line.

**Well, read and review!**

**Xoxoxo**

**-NAT-**


	3. Hope

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will from now on update when I get the chance.**

**Xoxoxo! **

**-NAT-**

**Hope**

**Zoey P.O.V**

After Stark and I grabbed our food, we went and sat back down where all my friends were. Stark sat in the empty chair across from me.

_That's where she used to sit…_

I quickly pushed that painful thought out of my head and looked up at stark.

Would I ever be able to love someone again? Probably not. After what Loren had done, it seemed impossible.

But looking into Stark's eyes, I actually felt something. Something I had never felt before, not with Eric or Heath, and hell not with Loren! Was I in love? I could only hope not! I don't think I could handle falling again without being caught.

**Stark P.O.V**

How could I have been so dumb?

How could I have fallen for her?

"_You're such an idiot Stark! Get a freaking hold of yourself!_ "My subconscious screamed at me.

_If only I could… _I thought back.

I willed my head to shut the hell up, and looked at Zoey. She looked… worried? (Meanwhile I probably looked like a psychopath babbling to myself…)

"Are you ok?" I questioned.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

Bullcrap!

"Seriously?"

"What's it to you?" she retorted smiling.

I put my hands up in surrender. If she really could control all five of the elements, I didn't want to get my ass kicked! "Sorry I was just wondering… you looked worried."

"Well im not, ok?"

"Sure, whatever you say. So, um… is it true you can control all five of the elements?"

She rolled her eyes and then laughed at me.

"What?" what was so funny?

"Nothing… yeah, it's true."

I couldn't help but smile; seeing her laugh was amazing, and knowing that I was the one who made her laugh, made me feel amazing.

"Wow." I sighed

"What?" she said smiling

"I feel sorry for anyone who's ever pissed you off!"

"Yeah…" she sighed, seeming lost in thought.

Then we both laughed until the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

**Ok so anyone got any ideas for the 4****th**** chapter? Let me know! R+R!**

**Xoxoxo**

**-NAT-**


	4. Author's Note

Dear Peoples:

Please forgive me for not updating (you can kill me later). Life has been busy, but my awesome bff PucksGirl20 will type it out and update it for me because I suck at typing and have limited computer time at home (stupid right). Expect next chapter up within the next week.

~Lots of love

~~~Starkfanforever15 and her awesome beta PucksGirl 20~~~

~NAT~


End file.
